bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idol Bomberman
"The Idol Bomberman" is the first episode of the series, airing on October 2, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Plot "The endless spreads through the humongous space. In the far out space, there are people obsessed with greed. Once again, they're thinking of something bad." The episode begins introducing the Shumulvault, the Hige Hige Bandits headquarters. Hige Hige Bandit's leader looks upon collection of items that are unique to the universe. He then orders Mujoe to steal the Cosmo Diamond in Planet Bomber. A flashback occurs with White Bomber crying and being comforted by his older brother, Mighty. He tells him that the new bomberman must be strong. White Bomber says that he is scared. Mighty once again says that he needs to be strong. The flashback ends with Dr. Ein asking if the crew is okay. He warns the Jetters that the Hige Hige Bandits are out to steal the Cosmo Diamond in Planet Bomber. Ein then asks the Jetters to protect the Cosmo Diamond before the bandits arrive. Birdy notices the picture Mighty is holding. Birdy asks if White Bomber (in the picture) is Mighty's brother. Mighty responds with a "yes". Birdy tells Mighty that he must be from Planet Bomber and that Mighty has the chance to see his brother. But Mighty says that they are on a mission. Birdy says that Mighty is "too loyal" and that it'll be okay to see Mighty's brother as it won't be a big deal. Mighty wonders how White Bomber is doing. Back in Planet Bomber, an explosion occurs. Momo, White Bomber's grandmother, comes in to investigate the explosion, finding out that White Bomber caused the explosion and is knocked out. Momo sighs and tells White Bomber that the bomb's power is inside the heart, not the bombs. Momo thinks that White Bomber was thinking about lunch again, which wakes up White Bomber denying what Momo just said. He thinks that Momo is not teaching him correctly, but she says that his attitude will not let him advance. She asks if White Bomber wants to be a great bomber just like his brother, but he says that she's "all over him" when he messes up. White Bomber runs outside. Outside White Bomber tries practicing but drops the bomb down the stairs and almost blows up a little girl. Mighty zooms in and saves her at the last second. Momo comes and invites Mighty inside to visit. Meanwhile White Bomber tries to cheer up the little girl with a balloon bomb. Later Mighty talks with White Bomber and asks about the balloon bomb. White Bomber says that he made it up. Mighty asks White Bomber to throw a rock and Mighty displays the first bomber shoot in the entire anime! Woohoo! Then he explains about the whole power in your heart and not the bombs lesson again. Birdy calls Mighty and Mighty leaves for the museum. He says he will come back as soon as he can. Outside of the museum, the Hige Hige Bandits are preparing a long distance laser weapon, but loses one of the parts. Meanwhile White Bomber is on his way to the museum because he thinks that he can help. Guess what? He finds the missing part of the laser and a few seconds later the Hige Hige Bandits too. He ends up getting captured by Mujoe and Mujoe comes up with the plan to trade White Bomber for the Cosmo Diamond. Mujoe breaks into the museum and Mighty, being White Bombers brother begins to give the diamond to Mujoe. White Bomber is crying as usual, and Mighty says "Its all right." Mighty says this a lot in the series during the flashback scenes. But all of a sudden the laser fires and hits Mighty directly and Mighty is badly hurt. The laser fires randomly and hits mostly everyone. White Bomber noticing that Mighty is hurt starts to emit a weird light. Mujoe flees and Mighty tells White Bomber its all right again. Birdy gets a call about another mission and later that day the Jetters prepare to leave. Mighty, right before their departure does a balloon bomb. The balloon bomb will play a big role in one of the episodes later on. Mighty explains that to be a hero you need to not only be strong but have a kind heart as well and that White Bomber was the one to teach him this. The Jetters leave and Mighty promises to come back, and this will become important later on. Momo questions that the light encompassing White Bomber was the hero light, but denies it. The episode then ends by telling us that White Bomber becomes a Jetter. Plot Twist *The laser that hits Mighty actually is one of the key reasons Mighty ends up dying. He fakes the okay to go on another mission which ends up being his last. *The "ruse" bomb is later used in the last episode in which it passes through Shout harmlessly and attacks Zero-possessed-by-Max. General Information Debuts *Bagura *Birdy *Bongo *Ein *Gangu *Mighty *Momo *Mujoe *Rui *White Bomber Quotes References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes